The Braxton bros
by braxtonboys
Summary: The Braxton Brothers find themselves with an unusual attraction towards each other. More characters will be introduced. WARNING: Their is incest but there will never be underage sex
1. Camping

(Kyle P.O.V)

I sat out by the campfire surrounded by each of my brothers. Casey was bickering with Heath whilst Brax sat sculling a bear opposite me. We had all decided to come out on a camping trip earlier this morning, but Brax being Brax, took us as far away from civilization possible, leaving us with a little tent for four of us, and a campfire in the middle of nowhere.

I was done sitting here doing nothing. Surely we could do something out here to stem the boredom.

"So what do you boys wanna do out here for the rest of the night?"

"Why sweetheart are you hoping it'll get all romantic for you?" Heath replied in his typical sarcastic tone.

"No guys, He's right". Casey said "we're gonna get bored shitless if we don't find something to do out here, and if heath doesn't stop talking crap we might be taking him back in a body bag.

"Alright then, how about you stop whining about it and suggest something," Brax said, seemingly fed up with all the talking.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" I asked. The second the words came out of my mouth I instantly regretted it. Heath and Casey burst out laughing on either side of me while Brax kept that cheeky half smile on his face, that usually says he's amused by something.

" What it can be sort of….manly." I said in a desperate attempt to recover, but there was no saving me now.

"Yeh mate and later on we can exchange numbers and have pillow fights" Brax replied.

"Come on guys, lets just give it a go" Casey said after several minutes of laughter, offering me a much needed lifeline.

"All right fine, but nobody hears about this back home" Heath said in an unsure voice.

"Ok then, Kyle you first" Casey said, staring at me waiting for my response.

"Truth" I replied

"Sook" heath chimed in from across the fire.

"Shut up Heath" Casey said. "Alright Kyle, What age did you lose your virginity and how did you lose it"?

Kyle felt something shift in his pants at his brothers question, which he quickly covered with his hands before he replied

" I was 15 and on a plane. One of the girls on the seats opposite us kept giving me flirty looks so I walked to the bathroom cubicle thing and left the door unlocked and she followed me in there. Long story short I fucked her on a plane."

"Haha, maybe this game wasn't so bad after all" Heath said, laughing at my response.


	2. Free-Ballin

(Brax P.O.V)

Heath has been pissing everyone off all night, it's time I gave him some payback and maybe me a little treat.

"Heath truth or dare" I asked him abruptly.

"Dare, because I'm not a pussy" Heath said, looking at kyle as he said the last part.

"Alright then stand up in the middle and give us all a strip tease" Brax said with that amused look back on his face.

"What you, you can't be serious" Heath said a little bit nervously.

"Yeh mate, we will chuck on some music and you can give us all a show" Brax said, a little too happily.

"What, just take my shirt off?" Heath asked hopefully

"No mate, all the way down to your undies" Brax said with a big grin as Kyle and Casey laughed on either side of him.

(Heath P.O.V)

I started to panic. I was in a rush this morning and didn't have time to throw a pair of undies on and now the boys are asking me to strip down. I cant say no after all the shit I've been dishing out tonight. Oh well, I guess I will just have to give them more than they bargained for.

I stood up as Casey started playing an erotic soundtrack. I seductively edged my singlet up my body in front of Brax, and then threw it off behind me. I turned around and walked towards Casey and put his hand on my abs, letting his fingers run up the muscles of my body.

I turned towards Kyle and new it was time for the main event. I could hear them all chiming "take it off, take it off" around me in fits of laughter. I guess it was now or never. I grabbed the waistband of my boardies and began to edge them down in front of Kyle, revealing my defined V that led towards my crotch. I grabbed his head and brung it in to smell the aroma of my body, which at the moment was a mixture of sweat and smoke. I decided it was time. The chimes grew louder as I walked towards the Centre of the circle. I turned to face them all, undid my button and fly, and edged my pants down slowly, revealing my long six inch flaccid member before them. There was hair spewing out the sides of my shaft and my dick tingled abit with the sensation of it all. There was mixed responses around the campfire.

Kyle burst into a fit of laughter and began rolling around on the floor, Casey sat and stared in complete awe whilst Brax kept screaming at me to work it. I guess id made it this far; I may as well sell it now. I turned around in front of the three of them and bent down, removing the pants from around my ankle as well as giving my brothers a five star view of my perfectly rounded arse, with hair pouring out of the tight hole in the middle. I picked up my pants and threw them behind me as I walked into the center of them and began moving my hands around my body in time with the music. I move my hands up my pecks and then slowly down towards my cock. I seductively leave my hands sitting right beside my shaft, and begin jerking my hips forward in time with the music. The rings of laughter surrounding me are so overwhelming I could hardly hear the music.

I think I have certainly fulfilled my dare. I turn around and begin searching for my clothes. I walk past Brax and he slaps me on the arse, an opportunity too good to miss. The laughter dies down and I am finally able to get a word in.

"Alright keep it down you boys, does anyone know where my clothes are?" I ask desperately with both hands covering my cock.

Casey Just laughs and points towards the fire. I turn and see the only set of clothes I had brought on this trip go up in flames.


	3. The morning after

(Brax P.O.V)

That was the best dare I have ever given! Heath stood in front of us with his hands attempting to cover his massive cock as he sees his clothes burning in the fire. Throughout the whole strip tease Heath kept tossing his clothes behind him, unaware that he was throwing them all straight into the fire.

"Shit, those are my only clothes" Heath says as he watches the fabric burn. He turns to face us "one of you get me a spare pair of clothes will ya" heath says forcefully.

"Heath, we are only going on an overnight trip mate we didn't pack two sets of clothes" I replied "and apparently some of us didn't even pack any underwear" I say as the boys start laughing again.

I Can tell Heath is feeling very uncomfortable right now, standing in front of us with his cock and balls emerging through his hands. "well I couldn't not do a dare could I" Heath says, "so what do I do now".

"Mate your just gonna have to go naked until we make it home tomorrow"

Shortly after that all the boys went to bed. Kyle and Casey decided to sleep in the car whilst Brax and Heath shared the one-man tent. They had only packed one blanket so Brax and Heath shared, which Brax didn't mind at all!

The next morning Brax awoke to quite a surprise.

(Brax P.O.V)

I woke up as the sun hit the tent. It must have been 5 am but that didn't stop the fucking Kookaburra from making noise. I turned next to me to see heath lying belly up, but there was something sticking up through the sheets. I slowly tugged the sheet towards my side revealing a massive boner. Heath had morning wood.

I couldn't get a proper look at his cock last night because of all the darkness and the smoke but now I could see up close Heaths beautiful long cock that must have been at least 11 inches erect. It stuck straight up in the air perpendicular from his body, and I swear that it was leaking pre cum. It was the most beautiful cock that I had ever scene, and after tugging more of the sheet, Heath was completely uncovered from heed to toe, lying with legs open and arms above his head, showing his plethora of gorgeous armpit hair and his tone muscles that led down to his shaft. Brax had never seen such big hairy balls either. He wished he could put his mouth around them.

Brax wasn't gay, he just enjoyed horny sex, regardless of the gender, and right now he was as horny as he gets. He decided that heath was probably in a very deep sleep after last night and wouldn't notice much.

Brax began to lightly graze his fingers over heaths body, he moved them up around his nipples and down towards his shaft.

Brax just couldn't control himself, he moved into a position over heaths shaft mouth open and ready to suck, but he just couldn't do it. His brother couldn't know that he liked men every now and then, but that cock just looked so delicious. Just as Brax was about to chicken out he felt a hand force down on his head and his lips moved around the shaft. Heaths was awake, and forcing his bigger brother down on him.


	4. Brotherly Love

Brax's throat made way very quickly for the 11 inches of steel that Heath was shoving down it. He was being tossed like a rag doll as he sucked up and down heath's glory. He looked up at Heath, shocked at what his brother was doing.

"Don't think, just suck" Heath said as he forced more of himself down Brax's throat

(Heath P.O.V)

I had woken up when Brax had started caressing my body. I was gonna stop him but it just felt so good. I didn't know Brax liked dick, I didn't even know that I did, But Brax was giving me the best blowjob I have ever had and I didn't want it to stop. His tongue wrapped around the base of my cock and slowly worked its way up until it hit the sweet spot. He took both of my balls in and slowly sucked, leaving me gasping for more. I sat up from my initial lie down position and used both hands to push Brax's head onto me. He was now taking all 11 inches.

I could feel the climax was coming and got into a kneeling position.

"Brax I'm gonna cum!"

"Give it to me bud" he replied eagerly.

I shot my warm, sticky load straight into his mouth and breathed a sudden sigh of relief. Brax moved the cum around in his mouth before coming in to kiss me. As our lips touched I could taste my own juice and we shared it with our tongues until he swallowed.

"Do you wanna go?" I asked, seeing Brax's raging boner from under his shorts.

"No mate we've gotta get home, but I might take that offer up another day" Brax said, licking the last specs of juice emerging from my dick.

"Make sure that is soft before you get in the car Heath" Brax said pointing towards my dick. "Its gonna be a long trip home" I replied.

(Casey P.O.V)

I woke up to the sound of Kyle's snoring. I lifted my head to see Brax and Heath already awake and out cooking breakfast by the fire. Brax was wearing his clothes from last night whilst heath wore the sheet he slept in as a toga. I got up and went outside to join them.

"Morning case" Brax said as he saw me coming towards them.

"Morning guys" I replied, "got any dignity left after last night Heath?" Casey asked.

"do you wanna see my fist case?" Heath asked

"well I've seen just about everything else mate, and trust me, it wasn't that impressive" . Brax laughed from across the fire

"If you have something more impressive than that Case, I'll be shocked" Heath jutted out somewhat triumphantly.

"Well you'll never know Heath because I'm not going to ever go camping free-balling"

"Break it up you two" Kyle said emerging from the car.

"good morning sleeping beauty" Brax said, "we can finally hit the road now".


	5. Sweaty Speedos

Andy was frustrated. He had been studying for his personal trainers course for 4 hours and it must have been 10 o'clock at night. He was supposed to have locked up the gym ages ago but he had to start studying for his Personal Trainers course before Heath and Casey got back. Andy heard footsteps approaching towards the gym and went out to investigate.

"Gyms closed," Andy said

"Oh Andy, its just you" Spencer said walking towards him in only a towel.

"Spencer what are you doing here?" Andy asked.

" I was just going for a swim when I saw the light on, I thought someone was robbing the gym" Spencer said

"What are you doing in here so late?" Spencer asked

"I have my personal training assessment tomorrow and im really badly prepared, I was actually hoping I could use you as a training dummy if that's okay" Andy asked.

"Sure man, do you need any help?" Spencer asked

"Actually can you do a practice run through with me now" Andy asked.

"Yeh alright" Spencer replied throwing away his towel leaving him only wearing a pair of speedos.

(Andy's P.O.V)

I definitely didn't know that spencer was only wearing a pair of dick togs. Fuck I can see his bulge popping through the fabric, this is gonna be so awkward. He is way more ripped than I thought he was though.

"So we'll start with the rowing machine and I'll get you to do 5 minutes on that" I said, waiting for him to sit on it.

"Yep sure" spencer said getting into position, tying his bare feet up against the pedals, "and what muscles am I working Andy?"

"They involve the rhomboids in the shoulder, trapezius in the upper back and lats in the lower back. Your biceps, pecs, and abs also do some work, although to a lesser extent" I replied, pretty happy that I had memorised it all.

"Nailed it" Spencer said. "What's next?"

"I was going to run you through some abs exercises with the medicine ball, but considering what your wearing we might just skip that" I said hurriedly.

" Nah its okay," Spencer said, we're both guys so who cares.

Spencer started jumping burpies in front of me. With each jump his package bounced up and down, I couldn't help but stare. Sweat started to drip down past his pecks and into the trenches of his defined six pack, spilling down and into his crotch area. It was just too hot for me to handle. I didn't think I was gay, but all I knew is I wanted that 18 year old dick, and I wanted it now.


	6. Shower for two

The rest of the session was torture for me. I watched as this fit athlete showed off all his features, and I couldn't have him for myself. My torture finally ended when the session finished though.

"Thanks for this mate, I know its late now," I realised as the clock had just hit midnight

"No worries, I'm just gonna go have a shower now in the surf club showers," Spencer replied, "have you got the keys?"

"Yeh, ill come with you I need a shower too I think".

We got to the showers when I realised that there was only one cubicle open at the moment due to plumbing issues

"you go first" I say "you're the sweaty one after all".

"Lets just go in together," Spencer replies, "it will save time after all".

I agree and wait for Spencer to hop in, but he takes off his speedos suddenly, revealing his bubble but. He is still facing the shower trying to get the temperature right so I couldn't quite see his package but I certainly did not expect him to walk in naked! Clearly this kid has no shame.

"OH, your going in naked" I ask. Spencer turns revealing his long 5.5 inch flaccid cock. It looked to be circumcised and I just couldn't help but stare at its beauty. He simply nodded and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water rush upon his body.

I had no choice but to strip down and join him. I took off my singlet, showing my slightly hairy chest and then my shorts and underwear. I rushed into the tiny cubicle to join him, standing so that we were facing away from each other, but with our buts pressed up against one another. Even worse was I was getting a boner at the thought of what I was doing. Just as I was thinking this situation couldn't get any worse… it did.

Spencer suddenly turns around and sees my boner in all its glory, all 12 inches of it.

"fuck man that things huge, why are you so horny?" spencer asks

"sorry man, I haven't had much action recently, I guess im just a little bit excited around naked people" I say, desperately trying to play it off.

Spencer wraps one hand around my dick and moves closer to me so our chests are touching. He leans to my ear and whispers "I saw the way you looked at me, now fuck my brains out."

My body went into overdrive. I grabbed Spencer and forced him onto the floor tiles, as I began fingering his little hairy hole. I could tell this was his first time as his hole was so tight, and I was going to make sure that it counted. I inserted the head of my penis against his hole, and pushed.

Spencer moaned loud enough for summer bay to hear. "now is when the real workout starts" I whispered

I began pumping his body, slowly edging more of myself in as I went. I cupped my hands around his huge pecks and used them as leverage to push more of myself in. Steaming hot water poured over both of us and into Spencer's widening hole, which then became a lubricant for my shaft to use. I kept pumping his muscular body, as he stroked his own dick erotically. I could feel I was getting close to coming, so I pulled myself out of Spencer's now gaping hole and into his mouth as his tongue whipped around my cock excitedly. Spencer mustn't have had a gag reflex, because after a few pumps, he was taking all twelve inches of me. My hands kept his head forcefully against my cock while his hands took free roam of my body, playing with my nipples and squeezing my but cheeks. His hand fondled my small amount of chest hair, and ran up and down my hairy unshaven legs, searching for a new part of me he had not yet discovered. If this is what having sex with guys was like, I wanted more of it!

My dick couldn't take it any longer. I felt myself reaching climax and quickly pulled my shaft out of the hunks mouth, squirting cum along the cubicle walls and even the windows high above. Spencer began licking my juice off the walls and took the last few drops leftover on my member. I felt that I needed to return the favour, so I took his hand and made it grab my arse cheeks as I whispered in his ear "next time that's all yours".


	7. All tied up

Casey arrived home horny. He walked into the little flat and was greeted by Heath and Brax sitting on the couch "How was the date?" Brax asked

"Not good" replied Casey as he walked past them and straight into his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him.

(Casey P.O.V)

Why can I never keep a girl? I've been on three dates this week already and every one has ended in disaster. It's getting even worse because the more sex deprived I get, the more horny and erotic I am on the dates. I think id fuck just about anyone right now.

I heard a knock on the door. "come in"

"Heath and I are throwing on a action movie" Brax said walking into the room. "Are you in?"

"yeh, I guess I've got nothing else better to do" I replied

"Mate, I know bringing a girl home is a lot more fun than watching a movie with your brothers, but you will get that someday" Brax said "you've just gotta wait for the right chick"

"Yeh I know, I'm just wondering if there is one" I complained.

I went out to join the boys on the couch and we threw on one of those old action movies. It was a shit movie that was hardly good but we still sat and watched it.

"That is so unrealistic" I said at one point during the movie, "anyone is strong enough to break rope like that, you just have to use the right muscles."

"Mate he's tied up spread out, it's not possible to get out of rope in that position" Brax said, now pausing the scene to get a closer look.

"you reckon you could get out of that Case?" Heath said pointing at the TV in front of them.

"In less than 10 minutes" I replied back quickly. This was going to be so easy. "I bet you."

"Ok, you win you get to have us as your slave for the week, you get our food, give us money, do whatever we want," Brax said.

"And vice versa if I win," I snapped back

"Your on bud," Heath said confidently

Brax and Heath took the mattress from my bed and laid it down on the living room floor. They moved all the couches and furniture so that the mattress was in the middle of the room and nothing was in its way. Heath found some rope and cut it into 4 pieces, tying one end of a piece of rope to the corner of the mattress, so the other was free to tie to my limb. There would be a piece of rope for each of my arms and legs, tying him spread eagle across the bed.

Just as I was about to get into position I realized that I was still wearing the button up t-shirt and Jeans from my date. I was sure that this would restrict my movement.

"Come on Case, I'm ready to have a personal slave" Heath said waiting for me to get on the mattress.

"Hang on, Ive still got all my clothes from my date on, I can't freely move with that" I said.

"Well than take it off mate and get on the bed" Brax said, now getting frustrated with how long it was taking.

"Alright, ill go get changed now then" I snapped back.

"Case just do it" Heath said

"what in my underwear" I replied

"Well your not dancing naked around a campfire are ya?" Heath pointed out.

"Alright fine," I said, undoing my buttons on my shirt. I took my shirt off and then unbuttoned my pants and took those of two. I was wearing a pair of black undies underneath which was much better than wearing a pair of tighty wighties. I got down onto the bed and spread my arms and legs so that they were reaching the corners of the mattress. Brax tied my hands in and Heath tied in my legs. I could feel how tight they were tying these knots together; they clearly really wanted to win. I felt somewhat exposed lying spread eagle with no clothes on. I knew my armpit hair was exposed fully and so was my pecks and abs. I hadn't shaved around my groin in a while and was praying that nobody saw the small black hairs jutting out the top of my undies.

Brax got the stopwatch ready and counted me down. "3,2.1,GO!"

I struggled furiously to get out of the knots, I tried focusing all my strength on one hand or one leg to try and undo one knot at a time, but the rope was just too strong. As time progressed I could feel that this is a bet I wasn't going to win, I was 1 minute out from time and hadn't been able to undo any knots yet. I had lost, and the grins from Brax and Heath looking down on me cemented that this was an impossible task. Time finally ran out and My head flopped to the ground, my brothers had won.

Brax and Heath crouched down so they were at eye level with me. "close Case" Brax said sympathetically. "well actually, not really" Heath corrected smiling with a bigger grin than I had ever seen.

"So…. What shall we have you do first?" Brax asked me.

"Let me up and you can request whatever you want" I said with a streak of defeat in my voice.

"But I quite like where you are now Case, I'm not sure we should untie those ropes," Heath said grinning at Brax.

"Heath, let me up," I said forcefully, now getting worried about where this was going.

"Is that any way to speak to your masters" Brax said. "I think we may have to punish you…. Heath, get the honey."

Heath retrieved a jar of honey from the fridge and gave it to Brax. Brax took it off him and began scooping handfuls of it onto me. "I know how much you hate being sticky" Brax said, as heath bent down and began rubbing it across my body. They rubbed the honey up my abs and across my pecks. Heath started rubbing it down my legs as well. The feeling of the cold honey being massaged up and down my body was almost erotic. I felt so horny having this sticky liquid being spread across my body, I was turned on. Brax and Heath continued rubbing the honey, further down my abs and towards my crotch when Brax realized something. I was hard. My semi erect penis was strengthening more and more and was now sticking upwards like a stick from my black boxers. Brax diverted Heaths attention to the obvious situation as I squirmed under the growing embarrassment.


	8. Sticky slave

" Case!" Heath remarked "Getting a little bit excited champ?"

"You like that don't you Casey, your brothers covering you in that sticky cold honey."

"No, I'm just sex deprived at the moment" I said, trying to recover.

Brax looked at Heath and then looked back at me and said, "We can fix that."

Brax went up the hallway and had a quick discussion with Heath away from me. I was panicking a lot. What did Brax mean when he said he was going to fix my sex issues?

The two boys returned wearing only their undies. Without saying anything Brax walked over to me and looked at my now fully erect shaft as it poked through the thin black fabric. He put one hand on either side of my cock and squeezed his had together until they were pressed up against my shaft. I squirmed but couldn't break free

"Its time we let you free I think," Brax said staring at my erection.

Heath came down and joined him sitting by me with a pair of scissors.

"Your about to have the best 2 hours of your life Case" Heath said as he took scissors to my black undies, slowly cutting through the fabric. Heath made the last snip and my erection flung free, revealing all 10 inches of my meat. I tried to squirm and scream, but my two older brothers overpowered me, leaving me with no control over the situation. I watched before me as brax pulled down Heaths jocks, unleashing the monstrous cock I had seen on the camping trip just days before.

Brax played with Heaths dick in order to get him hard whilst Heath groaned with pleasure. Heath was now rock hard and was walking towards me, I heard Brax mutter from behind "go easy on him" but I could tell that that was not what Heath planned to do. He positioned himself above me, and then slowly lowered his cock down towards my mouth. I tried to Break free but it was no use, and strangely, this whole ordeal was turning me on. It felt so good to be sexually tormented by my older bros, and as much as I squirmed as that dick approached, I secretly couldn't wait till it arrived.

Heath began dunking his cock into my mouth, starting with less to begin with but slowly giving more and more with every thrust. My mouth was expanding to limits that I had never seen before, but I loved every second of it. Heaths balls lingered just above my eyes, with the spiky hairs of them scraping over y forehead with every dunk.

Once Heath got deep enough into my throat, he changed positions so he was now crawling on top of me. I wondered what was happening when all of a sudden it dawned on me, Heath and I were gonna do a 69!

Heath lowered himself down upon my dick whilst I was still sucking his. I started to thrust in order for him to take more of him, and he did the same. The feeling was amazing and I could feel that I was reaching my climax. But just as I was about to cum Heath was pulled of me.

I looked up to see Brax hovering over me. "Time for the main event now Case" He said with a devilish look in his eyes. He quickly undid my arm restraints and pulled me forward into a crawling position of the back end of the bed. My legs were still tied up, so I couldn't move, but I had no idea what Brax was doing. Brax licked up a mouthful of honey that was still stuck to my abs, but he didn't swallow. Instead he positioned himself behind me and began licking out my arse, with the honey still in my mouth. I moaned loudly as his tongue went further into my hole, widening it for the length I was sure was coming. Whilst Brax did this heath slipped under me and began sucking my dick again, whirling his tongue along my shaft in all different patterns. We were having a threesome.

Once my hole was wide enough, Brax finally pulled down his underwear, revealing his beautiful, erect 11.5 inch cock. "The bigger brother is always the biggest" he said to himself. I was scared for what was about to come, but Brax didn't hesitate. He pushed half his length in on the first push and I moaned so loud I was worried we would wake the palmers. The second thrust he put more of himself, and began to quicken the pace until I was taking all of my big brother. Heath quickened his pace blowing me with every thrust Brax produced, and I could feel that I wasn't far from coming now. Brax's balls saged down so low that as he thrust thay would swing forward and hit Heath, who was blowing me underneath. It was ridiculously horny. I could feel that we were all now reaching our climaxes, so I screamed to heath "I'm coming!" He took every last drop from the tip of my dick. Just after I came I felt a hot sticky liquid enter my hole. Brax pulled out to inspect his handiwork, and heath licked out the cum in my now loose arse hole.

I was still covered in honey and tied to the bed and I really needed a rest now.

"Can you guys let me up now?" I asked

They both looked at each other once, took one of my free arms each, and tied me back up to the bed.

"What are you doing" I screamed

"giving you a good nights sleep" Heath said, as he spat all the cum from his mouth onto my sticky, honey lathered pecks and rubbed it in.

"Have fun sleeping champ," Brax said, before leaving for his bedroom.

Leaving me very uncomfortable.


	9. All or Nothing

Casey awoke to the sound of voices.

He was still strung up to the mattress and covered in hardened honey, mixed with his own and Brax's cum. He was very uncomfortable strung to the mattress, but was strangely horny after last nights events. He tried to tell himself that he was forced to do it, that he didn't actually like it. But the truth was….. Casey liked his brothers, and he wanted more of them.

Casey P.O.V

I wish somebody would unstring me. I could feel the honey and cum hardening upon my bare chest and all I could smell in the air was testosterone and hormones. That was the most uncomfortable nights sleep I have ever had, but it was sort of worth it.

"So are we just going over details of the gym," Kyle asked from a distance.

"Yep, I just need to run a few things by you," Andy replied.

SHIT. Kyle and Andy are coming home. They are gonna walk straight into the living room…..and straight into me! I start to squirm, but I already knew that these bonds were unbreakable.

"Brax, Heath" I whisper down the hall, but I hear no reply from my brothers. I could hear Kyle and Andy getting closer and prepared myself for what was about to come.

Kyle started to turn his key in the door and I knew this was the end. The door flung open and a beam of sunlight burst straight from behind Kyle and Andy and onto my bare flaccid dick. I shut my eyes and dropped my head in shame.

"What the fuck," Andy said, walking into the room and inspecting the mess on the floor that was me.

"Case what the hell are you doing" Kyle asked in disbelief. "Is that cum on your chest?"

I choked. I couldn't say anything to justify this. My life was as good as over.

"Yeh mate, it is," a voice from down the hall echoed. I turned to see it was Brax, and he was stark naked walking towards Kyle and Andy.

The front door to the side of me slammed shut, and I looked over to see Heath, completely naked and locking the front door.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Kyle said worryingly as Brax moved towards him.

"Take your clothes of," Brax said forcefully, placing a firm hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"Get off me," Kyle said, pushing Brax off him and getting ready to fight. Andy was starting to back into the corner of the room.

"Kyle, I'm gonna ask you one more time, take your clothes off," Brax said, more serious than I have ever seen him.

Kyle made no move to take off any of his gear, and I could see Brax's temper had run out.

He walked towards me and undid my restrains, letting me free after 12 hours of misery. I shot up like a rocket and grabbed a tea towel to cover myself, before realizing that I had gotten hard due to the situation before me. I threw the tea towel away and let it all hang out; I guess I'm an _all or nothing_ kind of guy. Brax took the rope that I had been tied to all night and undid it from the bed, so that he was carrying the rope in his hand. Heath moved towards kyle from behind and grabbed his wrists, holding the pressure points in his palms so he couldn't move. Heath was so close to Kyle that the head of his boner was pushed up against Kyle's back, giving Heath even more pleasure. Kyle squirmed to allow his hands to break free but Heath was strong, he pushed deeper into Kyle's palms making him shriek loudly in pain.

"We might have to put something in that mouth of yours to shut you up" Brax said, smiling seedily whilst slapping his dick against the palm of his hand.

Kyle pleaded but Heath was too strong. He moved Kyle to the pole that stuck from the middle of the living room whilst Brax tied his hands and feet tightly too the pole.

"Please guys I'll do any thing else. I'll do extra shifts at the restaurant ill sleep on the couch for a week, please ill do something just not this" Kyle begged, but it was too late. Brax gagged Kyle with a tea towel so he couldn't speak, leaving kyle completely helpless.

Kyle was stuck to the pole surrounded by his three naked brothers. Andy had jumped out the back window whilst Brax was tying Kyle to the pole, so it was just the boys left in the house. I still had cum and honey stuck all over me, and all three of us were sporting boners, surrounding Kyle like sharks. Heath went in first, lightly grazing Kyle's hair and slowly running his fingers down his body. Brax was in the kitchen searching through one of the cupboards, looking for something that I was sure would be fun.

"Hope this isn't your favourite shirt Kyle," Heath said, now groping Kyle's pecks through his shirt. I moved in and started feeling Kyle up and down as well, stretching his shirt erotically.

Kyle yelled, but only a soft whimper was heard through his gag. he knew he shouldn't have resisted Brax, and he was about to pay the price.

**Please leave a review to tell me if you would like me to continue. **

**Thanks.**


	10. The Torturing Trio

Heath continued playing with kyle in the living room and I went to join Brax. I could hear Kyle's whimpers from a far as he waited anxiously for what was to come. Strangely, it seemed they turned us all on. All three of us had strong boners that were craving action, and Kyle's resistance was only going to make it so much sweeter.

Brax was bent over looking in the little cabinet under the sink, with his arse sticking up in the air. His cheeks were spread giving me the perfect view of his hole. For a second I considered sticking my boner straight in, but common sense got the better of me. Brax finally pulled out what he was looking for after what felt like hours of rummaging. In his hand was a small round cock ring, and he was grinning like it was Christmas.

"How big is he Heath?" Brax called from the kitchen. Heath moved his hand from groping Kyle's pecks down to his dick, feeling up and down a helpless Kyle's shaft.

"He's a Braxton mate," Heath yelled back, clearly impressed with his half brothers size.

Brax walked back into the living room facing kyle, with his full length perpendicular from his body. Brax looked at the clock on the living room wall and took note of the time before walking so close towards Kyle that the head of his boner was touching his stomach. "You have now made me wait 4 minutes" Brax said, almost pleased with the time he had just said, "So I, am going to make you wait 4 hours, before I let you cum"

Heath and I grinned; this was going to be a very fun day. "do you want the scissors bro?" Heath asked gesturing towards Kyle's clothing. Brax turned back towards Heath and gave him a wink "nuh, I don't think ill need it Heath"

Brax grabbed onto the fabric of Kyles shirt and tore it in half, leaving him shirtless in the middle of the room. He threw away the discarded fabric and began taking off his shoes. I was sick of waiting, and I sensed Heath was too, so I moved towards Heath and started feverishly making out with him, grabbing up his body and eventually pumping his dick with my hand. Brax, finally done with the shoes, took Kyle's pants off, leaving him in just his trunks. Kyle squirmed, but he knew there was no way out. Brax began feeling his dick through his underwear, and Kyle began to get a boner rather quickly. "Not so straight after all champ" Brax whispered. Brax felt around Kyles shaft sticking through the fabric, and up and down his hairy legs. "Hope you've got a hairy tight hole buddy" Brax said, smiling. He decided it was time to unleash the beast. He grabbed the fabric on either side of Kyle's shaft and ripped, causing his 10 inch long shaft to whip around his body. "Boys," Brax said interrupting us. "I think I might need a hand"

Heath and I walked over and felt up Kyle's body and his cock, which was now throbbing, ready for attention. "Ever had a three way blow job?" Heath asked Kyle with a filthy grin on his face. Brax and Heath began licking on either side of the shaft while I started at the head, feeling Kyles soft, tender foreskin as I took his length. Before long, Kyle began to moan as he neared his climax. I quickened my pace and Brax and heath began using their hands to grasp one of Kyles bum cheeks each, pulling his skin in different directions. Kyle's moans grew even louder and I knew he was close. I was waiting, ready for his load when I was pulled of him, just before I could feel his warm cum in my mouth. Brax and Heath pulled me off, one by each arm, just as Kyle was about to cum. Kyle screamed through his gag, wondering why the pleasure had stopped. Brax replied to this simply by putting the cock ring on his saliva-covered dick. "You've got three hours yet champ," Brax said gesturing to the clock, before grinning.

Kyle squirmed, trying to tip his dick over the edge, but it was no use. He was stuck there with a throbbing boner, which just wouldn't let him cum. It was torture.


	11. Raw Data

**Please go and vote in my poll on my main page for whom you want next in my fanfic!**

I Have taken a break from the Braxton boys for the next couple of chapters to build some suspension! Do not worry, i have not forgotten about there story.

Andy pulled up in his Ute at the front of the farmhouse and got out and shut the door. He walked to the front door and gave it a knock. No answer, he thought to himself. He went around the side of the house and jumped through one of the side windows before walking through the living room and into his bedroom. Andy sprawled onto the bed in front of him and lay there, thinking about what had just happened.

Andy P.O.V.

What the fuck just happened. I had no idea that the Braxton boys sucked cock, let alone there own brothers! I jumped out of the back window when they were focusing on Kyle and legged it to my Ute. After my encounter with Spencer a few weeks ago I have decided to stay away from as much gay stuff as possible. It was a moment of weakness from my part and I swore I am straight. Those Braxton boys were pretty hot though, and there cocks were so big and….

"Anyone home?" Oscar called through the house. "Hannah, Denny are you about?"

I got up from the bed and walked into the living room to see Josh and Oscar just back from school. "Andy what are you doing here" Josh asked, "I thought you were gonna be working with Kyle today"

"Nope he canceled," I replied back, quickly trying to forget about the last few hours. "Is Evie with you?" I asked.

"No, she's got a hair appointment in Yabby Creek" Oscar said, "Do you know where Hannah and Denny are?"

I walked towards the large couch and sat down with an apple I had pinched from the fruit bowl. "Um, Hannah's working late tonight and Denny is seeing her mum in the city with Ricky."

"So where the only one's here tonight?" Josh said looking strangely at Oscar.

"Yeh, why" I asked, sensing the weird tension in the room. "What's going on"

"Well, we got our science assignments the other day and me and Oscar sort of drew the short end of the stick" Josh replied.

"What did you get?" I asked curiously, biting into my apple.

Josh looked at Oscar nervously "Sexual arousal for adult males and their interactions with both gendres," Josh spitted out, a touch embarrassed.

I laughed to myself. "Dude, that's easy, there would be heaps of stuff about that on the Internet.

"Yeh, there is," Oscar replied "but to get a good mark we need to find our own raw data and study the interactions ourselves."

"So what?" I shot back, "just go onto the Internet and look at some porn. Then just time how long it takes the guy to get a boner and what happens once he fucks the chick. Boom, assignment done," I said, getting up to toss my finished apple in the bin,

"Its not that simple Andy, we cant accurately measure the size and arousal through a computer screen, we need to do it ourselves" Josh replied.

I stopped suddenly and turned towards Josh, "where is this going mate?"

Oscar stepped forward, "we totally understand if you would feel uncomfortable and we are definitely not forcing you to do anything you can say no or stop whenever you want…"

"OSCAR!" I yelled, cutting him off, "get to the point."

Josh got a chair and sat down in front of me. "We were wondering if you could be our test subject."

I was shocked at that. My brother wanted to study me sexual arousal for his science project?

"We just didn't know who else to ask," Oscar chimed in.

I guess it was for a school assignment and I was always getting mad at him because of his grades. "I guess if it will give you good grades… Then I'm in."

"Are you sure," Josh asked. "Yep" I responded, "lets just do this before I changed my mind".


	12. the monster between my legs

Oscar brought in all of the stuff he would require, a ruler, a stopwatch and something else that was in the back of his hand that I couldn't quite see.

"Alright then, we're ready to go" Oscar said to Josh. "Right so do you want me to just take off my shorts and underwear?" I asked, unsure of how I got into this situation.

"Studies have actually shown that being completely naked increases levels of arousal," Josh said.

"Righto then," I said, slightly horrified that my little brother was about to see me but naked. I took off my shoes and socks and put them on the couch behind me. I whipped off my shirt, showing off my abs and hardened pecks, and put it with the rest of my clothes. I edged down my shorts, which were admittedly too tight for me, leaving me in just a pair of Calvin kleins grey underwear. Oscar jotted down something on his clipboard, and then looked up, waiting for me to take off my undies.

I looked at Josh, "are you sure about this?" I asked. "as long as your not uncomfortable I don't really care".

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," I said to myself, before edging down my Calvin Klein's to reveal my flaccid cock to my brother and his best friend. I took the undies right off and put them in the pile on the couch, so I was standing there wearing nothing in the middle of the room. My hands naturally moved to cover my cock, leaving me standing their with my balls pushing through my hands, in front of my baby bro.

Oscar moved forward with his ruler and handed it to Josh. "Um, Andy, can you move your hands so we can measure your dick?" Josh said, overwhelmingly embarrassed by the situation. I moved my hands to show my overwhelmingly huge shaft. Josh couldn't stop staring. His mouth was gaping wide at the sight of my member.

"Josh," I said somewhat awkwardly, "Lets do this mate."

Josh snapped out of it and moved towards me with the ruler, he crouched down, so he was in line with my massive cock and reached his hand out to touch it.

The second Josh's hands touched my cock I felt a shiver run through my body. His cold hands on my shaft made me feel tingly and awkward. Josh got his ruler out and pulled my cock so it was perpendicular from my body "15 cm flaccid" Josh called out.

"Jesus Andy, I think id struggle to make that hard," Oscar said shocked.

Josh was still holding my dick seeing if he got the measure right and I felt uncomfortable with the growing attention. "Are you right down there mate," I asked Josh, who quickly moved away after I asked the question. I could see his crowing embarrassment and decided to make a joke of it. "I understand it might be a little bit big Baby bro, but try not to stare," I said to him as he walked back towards the results. Oscar laughed.

"Right, so can I put my clothes back on now?" I asked, ready for this to be over with.

"Andy, we've only got the before measurement" Oscar said, showing me the gaps in his data. We need to time how long it takes you to get hard under different circumstances.

My face went beat red at that. "What" I said nervously, "I thought you wer just measuring me."

"Do you even know what sexual arousal is Andy," Josh asked, questioning his brother's intelligence.

" All I know is that I didn't sign up for this," I shot back," I'm out."

"Oh come on Andy you pussy, don't back out now," Oscar pleaded.

"You want me to wank in front of my little brother so he can see how long it takes me to get hard" I wasn't backing down.

"If you do this Andy, I owe you one," Josh said, with one last effort.

I had a light bulb. I wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but I knew the perfect way to get back at Josh and give the boys an A in their science assignment.

" I will only do this if we change the assignment a little bit," I said, moving my hands from my cock to by my sides, giving the boys a five star view. "instead of sexual arousal we do proper sex. Lets compare the time it takes a straight male to cum when having sex with either genders." I said, adding a thrust at the end for extra effect.

Josh stared at me. "you want to have sex with another guy"

"This will get you way better marks and I'm not going to be the one taking it."

"Who in the entire bay will agree to take that" Josh asked, gesturing to the monster hanging between my legs.

"You will, baby bro." I said, a wild grin emerging on my face. "after all, you owe me one."


	13. Barrett Family Juice

The room was silent. Oscar looked like a scared puppy dog, petrified in the corner whilst Josh just sat staring at me, his eyes moving form my face to my dick in disbelief.

"Your not serious," Josh blurted out after several awkward minutes. "That might just kill me," he said, gesturing to my package.

"Maybe we should take a 5 minute break," Oscar chimed in.

"NO," I said, a little bit more forcefully than I intended. "What's it gonna be Josh, do you want your brother to loosen up that little hole of yours"

"Fine," Josh said through gritted teeth. Oscar was shocked; he couldn't believe that two of the biggest hunks in the bay had just agreed to have incest in order to do well in a science assignment.

"Josh can I speak to you?" Oscar asked.

Josh P.O.V

I walked over to the back of the room towards Oscar, leaving my naked brother in the living room. "Dude it will give us a really good mark" I told Oscar.

"Are you forgetting that you will have to fuck your own brother?" Oscar said in disbelief.

"If I don't pass this assignment, I fail science for the semester," I said, turning back towards my brother, who was patiently waiting in the middle of the room.

"Alright Andy" I said walking towards him, "lets make this quick."

I tossed my shirt off behind me and walked towards my big bro. He grabbed my hand and moved it back towards the monster cock I was measuring two minutes ago, letting my fingers wonder up and down his prized possession. I looked at Andy and saw that pleased grin emerging on his face; he was getting hard, and so much bigger.

Andy moved his hand and began massaging my but through my pants, squeezing and groping my cheeks. "Lets get these off shall we," Andy said, with both his thumbs under the waistband of my shorts. Andy broke the hand job I was giving him and pushed my pants down, releasing my fully erect dick through my boxers.

"Hard, Joshy boy," Andy said, "I know im a bit of a turn on." And with that Andy pulled down my boxers, releasing my 9-inch dick in front of him, hard enough to poke someone's eye out.

Andy didn't hesitate, he bent down and began sucking the life out of my cock, his tongue whipping around searching for an area he hadn't yet explored. I looked behind me to see Oscar jaw dropped staring from the table, with his stopwatch in hand. I pulled on Andy's hair back and forth, moaning as he took in my length.

"How are you so good at this?" I asked with panting breaths. Andy slowly made his way back up my body licking from the base of my penis up my abs and pecks, until he reached my shoulders. I pushed my arms up high in the sky as he made out with the plethora of armpit hair I had, moving his tongue around my most sensitive area. It must have been a Barret fetish.

Andy hoisted me over his bent leg and began jackhammering my arse. I screamed in pleasure as his finger went deep into my whole. "If your getting whiny with this bro, you've got another thing coming," Andy said looking towards his now rock hard 12 inch meat. I turned towards him and began making out with him. "Ive had to put up with you for 16 years," I said. I reached my hand down and squeezed his monster sack of balls, making him wince a little bit with the pain. "This will be a piece of cake," I said with a grin, slapping his dick.

Andy pushed me onto the floor so I was on my hands and knees, "Are you ready bro?" he whispered in my ears. Before I could answer I felt a searing pain, worse than anything ever. I screamed in pain and a hint of pleasure. Andy was pushing all 12 inches in, and I though it might just kill me.

His pace quickened with every push, and my moans grew louder with them. Oscar stared at the event in front of him and then back to his stopwatch, collecting the results. It didn't even feel like he was in the room though. It felt like it was just me and my big bro, doing what we had always secretly wanted to do.

Andy's palms tightened around my pecks with every squeeze, and the sweat dripping of his body filled my tight hairy hole as a lubricant. I felt my arse expanding with every thrust, making way for Andy as he pummeled me against the ground. It was the most disgusting thing I had ever done, but I loved every second of it.

Andy's thrusts became quicker and deeper and I knew he was close. I pulled his dick out of my hole and opened my mouth, readying myself to the flood of sticky cum that was about to erupt from my big brothers dick. He shot his load directly in my mouth and all over my face, the mere heat of it sending shivers up my spine. I pulled him in for a kiss and we shared our Barret family juice.

"Um, guys, you can stop now," Oscar chimed in.

I broke the kiss and swallowed. "Oh, yeah of course, that's what I was about to do," I said awkwardly.

"What was the time," Andy asked confidently.

"13 minutes and 34 seconds, not bad for a couple of novices," Oscar said with a hint of suspicion in his voice. "You guys can get dressed now by the way."

I took one last look at Andy's monster cock and licked my lips. Till we meet again, I thought to myself.

**Hi Guys, just a note from me. I still have some more ideas for future stories i would like to tell but i would love to hear from you. If you have an idea for this fanfic just leave it in a review or private message me. Something as simple as Braxton bros and Camping (to use my first chapter example) i can turn into a story. 2 words is all it takes, and that way, you can read some combo's that you have chosen.**

**It can be two people (eg. Brax and Andy) or it can be a place (The beach) or it can even be a game (strip poker) i'd love to hear it.**

**Thanks. Any reviews are always welcome.**


	14. Punishment Time

Kyle looked at the clock through sunken eyes, hopelessly waiting for his trauma to be over. Every tick rang through his head, shivering him all the way down to his rock hard dick sticking out from his body. It was throbbing worth cum, ready to explode, but he couldn't tip himself over the edge, nor would his boner go away because of the cock ring. It was torture.

Kyle P.O.V.

I needed to cum! My brothers had walked back down the hall 1 hour ago, Brax telling me that I needed to wait four hours before I came. That left 3 hours of long sweaty pain, and I knew I couldn't wait that long. I managed to squirm enough to get my mouth gag off, and decided to plead with my brothers.

"Brax," I called miserably down the hall. "Brax please, I'll do anything, just let me go."

I heard thumping footsteps over my shoulder but couldn't look back from my position. "Anything?" Brax whispered in my ear, moving his fingers lightly down my back and onto my arse. Brax suddenly shoved one of his fingers up my arse, making me scream in agony. "If that's what one finger does, imagine what this will do," Brax whispered again in my ear, lightly grazing my arse crack with his 11.5 inch cock.

"But your not ready for that are you," Brax said stepping back from my body and around me so I was facing him, seeing his muscular body and tattoos, as well as that beautiful cock and hairy balls. "You need to loosen up abit before I can treat you with my meat," He said with a slight chuckle, smacking his member.

"Please," I said in one last effort, "Just let me cum."

"But see mate, I'm not sure you've learnt your lesson just yet," Brax said thinking to himself. He was standing in front of me with his hands on his hips, but I just couldn't stop staring at his member. He was hung like a horse. "I'll tell you what," Brax said, coming to a decision. "Since I'm a nice guy ill let you off right after I've fucked you. But since I was gonna do that anyway at the end of the four hours, I'm not sure I'm willing to let you off that easy."

I looked at Brax. Not only was he going to fuck me, but even that wasn't enough for him. He wanted more.

"So, for every 20 minutes that I shave off that clock," Brax said pointing to it on the wall, "You get spanked. Which means that if you want to be let off early, you get spanked 10 times, just so that you know what a bad boy you've been".

"10 times?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeh mate, and your gonna count with me," Brax said, amused by the situation. Brax disappeared down the hall behind me and returned minutes later with a long black leather belt. My eyes grew in pain "you said spank," I said, squirming so much that my hard dick was flopping around my body. "Stop being a big girl, my hands gonna get soar if I hit you that hard," Brax said, slapping the belt against his hands.

This was a bad idea. I tried to back out but it was too late, Brax had positioned himself behind me and was preparing to strike. He undid my ties from the pole and threw me onto the kitchen table, so that I was bending over with my arse raised high in the air.

"This is what happens when you're a naughty boy Kyle," Brax said cheekily, "Now count with me."

Brax took a big step back and swung the belt towards me at lightning speeds. The Belt cracked against my arse, instantly leaving a red mark. "aaargh" I moaned in pain. Brax moved towards my arse, expecting his handy work and groping where the mark had formed. "Count with me Kyle." He said forcefully. "1," I said through gritted teeth.

The next rounds came with force. I Painfully counted with Brax like his slave, "2,3,4,5,6" with every round that came. Brax took a step back for the seventh swing and threw his weight towards me with the belt. CRACK, the belt struck against my bottom and I cried in agony. The leather had split in half from the force, leaving Brax with two bits of a broken belt.

"I guess we might have to do this the old fashioned way after all," Brax said looking at his bare hand, before bringing it back for another swing.


	15. Strip Poker Anyone?

"Alright boys ready for round number three!" Andy called from across the table smacking down 4 more shot glasses before his guests

It was the night after Brax had punished Kyle and Andy had taken Kyle, Matt and Nate out for a drink at the farmhouse. Kyle was glad to have time away from the house and his brothers after their recent antics, he needed time to clear his head and having a night out with the boys was certainly doing that for him. After his spanking last night Brax had let him go, threatening that if he ever disobeyed him again, Brax would fuck him into the ground, which Kyle strangely didn't mind the thought of.

Andy smacked a pair of cards down on the table before the four boys.

"Have you got a fetish for go fish Barret?" Matt slurred out in between beers. The boys around the table laughed with him.

"Nah mate, the real mans sport," Andy said shuffling the deck, "poker!"

The boys laughed and cheered around the table, with Kyle pulling his wallet out from his pockets.

"But I didn't bring any money Barrett." Matt piped up.

"Just hope you don't lose then Page," Andy blurted back, earning himself a cheer of laughter from his fellow guests.

"No but seriously guys," Nate chimed in, "We can't play if he doesn't have money"

"We can still play, just not with money," Kyle said, but quickly got shut down by the rest of the boys, saying that without a stake, the game was worthless.

"Well what if we play abit of strip poker?" Nate said seductively, receiving a chorus of laughter from everyone except Kyle, who looked more than a little uncomfortable.

"I'm keen doc, just cause I know my manhood isn't on the line," Andy shot back, glancing down at his package."

"Hang on but if we are gonna do this, we've gotta make this interesting," Matt said, taking control of the conversation, "We get two chances each, before the… awkward situation."

"So what, pants and undies?" Andy asked. "Yep, and the loser shall be shamed with a nudie run," Matt replied.

All four boys took of their shoes and socks, as well as their shirts, leaving them in only their shorts and underwear. It was clear looking around the table that Nate had the best body of them all, with a six pack that could grate cheese, but all the boys looked attractive half-pissed and delirious. Andy dealt out the first hand and the boys decided they would play Texas Holden, a type of poker in which each player receives two cards each, and then three cards a placed on the table for all the players. The player with the best 5 cards wins.

The first round started and Matt and Andy immediately folded after seeing their cards. Kyle and Nate continued playing right until the end of the hand, after which both showed their cards. Nate had double aces whilst Kyle had a straight, so Nate lost. Nate stood up and took of his shorts, revealing a pair of old little briefs, that were clearly too small for him as his bulge stuck out considerably. His muscles popped out from his legs and were defined and sexy for even the boys around the table.

"Clearly you weren't dressing for a night with your women doc," Andy said pointing at the old pair that was keeping Nate from being completely naked.

"I must say I wasn't expecting to be taking my clothes off on a boys night out." All the boys laughed at that.

The next round started and Kyle folded straight away, causing him to be booed by the other boys for pussying out. Matt, Andy and Nate continued playing though, even with Nate knowing that if he lost this hand he was doing the nudie run and was going to have to sit naked in front of the other guys. The last card was shown and all three boys were still playing, and about to show their cards. Matt had a pair of Kings, Whilst Andy had a straight but it was Nate who took the win with a flush. Matt and Andy both stripped down to their underwear, Andy wearing a pair of Calvin Klein's whilst Matt wore a pair of bonds. It was unfortunate for Matt that he was sat in-between to men with their packages bulging through their pants whilst he sat with barely a dent in his underwear. A fact that Kyle seemed to notice.

"Have you not hit puberty yet Matty?" Kyle said gesturing to his groin. The two boys on either side looked and burst in to laughter at the sight.

"Your not gonna find out Braxton, cause I don't lose poker," Matt shot back, joining in with the good humour.

"How about we mix this up a bit ladies," Andy said. "Instead of just having one person go nude, its three people that have gotta do the run, with only one keeping his manhood." The boys laughed but then agreed, as they were so drunk by this stage they were unaware of what was even going on. With the stakes now higher the next hand was dealt

The next hand was dealt and all four of the boys kept playing. Card after card was played but nobody seemed to be backing out, meaning that someone was about to get naked. After the last card was played all the boys sat staring at each other, waiting for someone to fold, but each player kept their hand, determined to win. "You realize what this means don't you boys," Andy said looking around the table, "Someone's getting naked."

"Lets see who then Barret," Kyle said from across the table, ready to play his hand.

"Well its obviously not gonna be you is it Kyle, you've still got another chance," Matt said, insinuating Kyle was being a pussy.

"Alright then," Kyle said getting up from the table and removing his shorts, so only his bonds were showing, "All or nothing."

Nate played first, showing to the table he had a straight, with Andy showing that he too had a straight. The boys began to worry as Kyles look of confidence only grew, as he showed his full house to the table, with a massive grin. The boys hung their heads in shame, knowing that the worst was about to come. Andy and Nate got up and looked at each other, about to shed their undies.

"Hold up," Matt said from across the table. The boys looked at him and saw the cards matt had in his hand, four jacks. Matt had won, and the other three boys were about to pay for it.


End file.
